My Love
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: "Apa Don yang mengkhawatirkanku.. atau Dick?" "Kedua-duanya. Dan kedua-duanya merindukanmu, Betts." Future fic, canon. For challenge "The Title say it all." First Indonesian fic, anyway .


**prim: **My first fic on 2011. Such a lazy author orzzz. WB strikes me.. and the RP-world-thingy really makes me forget about fanfic. orz.  
**second:** Daaan.. ini fanfic untuk Mad Men yang pertamaa di Bahasa Indonesia _[emang ada yang **niat** nonton juga, ya? Bosenin gitu]_ Don/Betts, _here we go._ Salah satu _pair _favorit saya.. seberapapun _desperate_nya mereka, ohoho. Dan soal _canon fact_ yang salah.. _well, _saya gak terlalu _update_ sama cerita terbarunya di US sana, sih. Paling cuma tahu spoiler doang: Anne Draper mati, Don tunangan sama seketarisnya Megan, Betts jadi makin nyebelin asdf. Yah.. _just wait for FX to play it, anyway._ Dan silahkan sambit saya kalau **OOC**, dua makhluk ini ajaib, soalnya. orzorzorz.  
**terts:** Future-fic. Anggaplah Don sudah menikah dengan Megan dan Betts gak bisa datang ke sana.  
**quarts: **Jangan lupa untuk menikmatii :)

* * *

_**My Love**  
a Mad Men Fanfic—Donald Draper/Elizabeth Draper  
title (c) Sia Furler; fandom (c) Matthew Weiner, AMC  
for "The Title Says It All" on infantrum._

.

"Don—"

Nada itu _lagi._ Nada formil yang digunakan untuk menyapa orang-orang penting _yang selalu berada di sebelahnya_. Nada formil yang digunakan untuk berucap dalam jamuan formal dan pesta-pesta _soir_ yang selalu dihadirinya, terimakasih atas akses _suami-suaminya_.

"Betts."

Dan itu adalah sapaan balasan dari laki-laki berjas yang kini kembali mengambil satu batang _Lucky Strike_-nya. Selesai menyapa, ia langsung menyulut api dengan korek apinya di ujung batang rokok tersebut. Lalu menghisapnya dalam-dalam. _Kenikmatan yang menghancurkan_—tapi kalau kau sudah teradiksi, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan?

"—selamat. Atas pernikahanmu dengan Megan."

Ya, iya, _you should behave, don't you?_ _Be a nice girl and everyone would love you—they would want you as your wife_. Seorang wanita baik-baik haruslah menjaga sopan santun, setidaknya ketika berbicara di depan umum. "Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke pestanya"—_karena terlalu menyakitkan_. Tangannya lalu bergerak, mengambil sebuah kotak dari tas biru pastelnya. "Hadiah.. untuk kalian berdua."

"Terimakasih." Sebuah jeda dimanfaatkan oleh laki-laki berjas abu-abu itu untuk menghisap rokoknya, membiarkan asapnya memenuhi _cafe._ Bersama-sama dengan asap-asap lain yang berhembus—semakin malam nampaknya asap-asap itu semakin menggumpal saja. "_It's lovely, Betts._" _[Dengan nada yang tak bisa ia definisikan lagi—terasa berbeda meski tetap memanggilnya dengan panggilan pendek yang sama. Kenapa ia baru sadar?]_

—_and nothing was left for you and me.  
_

_[Kau masih berharap kesempatan itu ada—Betts?]_

Tersenyum ganjil. "_Honeymoon_ ke Roma,"—_Dick?_, "Don?" Masih berusaha bersopan-sopan ria dengan _mantan_ suaminya. Hatinya sendiri sudah bercampur dengan empedu melihat segala kepalsuan di atas meja ini. _Muak—sangat muak!_ Masalahnya, perasaan itu masih tak bisa ia paksa keluar—masih menumpuk. _[Dan apakah suatu saat perasaan itu akan meledak? Ia tidak tahu.]_ Kini giliran wanita itu untuk mengambil satu kotak rokok, membukanya, mengambil satu batang. Menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Terbatuk sejenak, tapi ia butuh distraksi. _Sekarang._

"Ya—_wish us luck, Betts._"

Dan kata-kata itu langsung menusuk wanita bermata biru yang langsung terbatuk mendengarnya. Tersedak oleh asap rokoknya sendiri. _Awkward situation—honey._ Rasanya baru kemarin mereka berjalan-jalan ke Roma. _Being a madly in love couple—with a mad man, no less._ Dan kini, ia mendengar langsung pengakuan dari mulut laki-laki itu bahwa _ia akan berbulan madu dengan istrinya di tempat yang sama! _Boleh ia _mencincang_ jari pria yang selalu nampak _composed_ ini? Atau sekedar mengancamnya.. _saja_. Iya, seperti yang ia lakukan pada gadis-nya, Sally Draper_ [dan kau diam-diam merasa iri, kenapa gadis ini masih memiliki nama belakang itu?]_

..lalu ia sadar bahwa ia _tak mungkin_ melakukannya. Di depan umum, setidaknya. Lagipula, ia sedang tidak menghadapi seorang anak _tanggung_ yang masih takut dengan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja—"—_tidak._ Tapi yang terakhir tidak bisa ia ucapkan. _Seingin apapun._ Lidahnya kelu. _Mungkin karena suhu dingin saat malam?_ Seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya, sejenak menyela momen-momen janggal yang terus terbentuk. Menaruh dua cangkir di hadapan mereka, nampak masih mengepul-ngepul. Dengan sopan-santun biasa, laki-laki separuh baya itu berucap _terimakasih_ dan juga _selamat menikmati._ Basa-basi yang jauh lebih baik daripada perasaan mual yang terus menerus Betty rasakan.

"Terimakasih." Dan semua sudah tahu, kata-kata itu terasa _basi_. Apalagi sang pengucap kata, yang kini menatap wanita itu lurus-lurus—dan menangkap bahwa sedikit-banyak, wanita itu nampak mencoba mengalihkan muka ke arah jendela. Mencoba mengerti perasaan _bercampur_ wanita di hadapannya itu—ia yang memaksanya untuk bertemu. Untuk berbicara baik-baik. _Sudah untung wanita itu tidak melabraknya di depan umum—meski ia ragu apa wanita itu mungkin bisa melabraknya._ "Bagaimana dirimu dengan Henry?"

"Baik."

Jawaban klise, memang. Ia sesungguhnya tidak tahu lagi hubungan mana yang _sehat dan baik_ dan hubungan mana yang _merusak dan mencandu_. Ia tak mengerti lagi. _Grey area—_Betty Draper tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal seperti itu. Dunia adalah hitam-putih untuknya. Dan kini, ia dijebak di sebuah dunia monokrom abu-abu, dan otaknya terasa meledak, mencoba mencerna. Hatinya merasa lelah, kebas akan rasa.

"Syukurlah. Aku mencemaskanmu."

Kata-kata itu begitu saja keluar. Teringat keputusan sepihak wanita itu untuk berpisah setelah cerita masa lalunya ia ungkap—dan saat itu ia diam-diam bertanya apakah laki-laki bermarga Francis itu adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk Betty. _Lebih tepatnya lagi_, apakah ia bisa mencari ganti Betty. _(With you, I'm alone forever—and he meaned it.)_

"—_liar._"

Berbisik halus, namun sarat kebencian di sana. Kali ini menggunakan nada sakartis, Betty bertanya marah "_Is Don worry about me—or Dick?"_ Mempertahankan volumenya—nada tinggi akan membuat beberapa mata melihat ke arah mereka, kan?

"_Both._"

Jawaban spontan terucap dari laki-laki itu. Tanpa malu mengakuinya—_itu faktanya_. "_And both miss you, Betts."—no matter how screwed up are you._ Lalu meneguk kopi yang sedari tadi ia biarkan begitu saja diletakkan di meja. Menenggaknya sekali, lalu kembali menaruhnya. _"Sorry for the damages, anyway."_

Mukanya pucat pasi. _Apa ia terlihat sekacau itu—separah itu?_ Padahal rasanya di kehidupannya ini, semuanya terasa indah. Ia mendapat kekuasaan yang ia cari-cari selama ini. Ia mendapat kehidupan yang ia impikan selama ini. Ia mendapat kehidupan bebas kebohongan.. dan entah kenapa amarahnya semakin memuncak dari hari ke hari. Meluap-luap, membuatnya acap kali lepas kendali—melepaskannya kepada gadis mungilnya, Sally. Ia _sungguh_ tak mengerti apa penyebab kekacauan perasaannya. _Sungguh tak mengerti._ Percuma saja belajar antropologi—itu bukan ilmu yang ia butuhkan.

Resah. Betty Draper akhirnya mengangkat cangkir di hadapannya. Meminumnya. Terasa tidak hangat lagi—sudah terlalu lama terpapar udara bebas. Meminumnya malah membuatnya terasa semakin menggigil. Tapi terpaksa ia minum juga. _Apa yang bisa ia lakukan—seperti biasa?_

"_You don't like the coffe, Betts."_

Mata biru milik Don Draper kini menatapinya. Intens. Hanya mengamati, tak berniat mengintervensi seperti biasa. Sebuah mata yang dulu—dan sekarang—masih menyembunyikan misteri. Misteri yang mengundang, namun memerangkap. Betty jadi merinding memikirkannya. _[Iya, salah satu sudut hatimu masih tertarik dengan rahasia yang terus ditarik ulur oleh laki-laki itu—tapi di satu sisi, kau takut terjebak. Siapa yang tidak, lagipula?]_

Kikuk bersikap. Tersenyum ganjil, wanita itu berucap, "Sudah dingin. _The taste evaporated._" Jawaban basi dari satu percakapan ke percakapan lain. Tersenyum kecil—datar tepatnya. "Kita terlalu sibuk mengobrol kan, Don?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil. Mencoba tidak terdistraksi dengan senyum ganjil itu. Dengan wajah wanita yang ia temui di _modelling session_ itu. Wajah yang nampak.. cantik. _Loves the package_—meski baru Don sadari, ada sesuatu di dalam bungkus cantik itu. _Sesuatu yang buruk—dan ia diam-diam bersyukur tidak mengetahuinya_.

"_Night is getting daker. Yeah, we talked too much."_

Dan ini, inilah penutup percakapan mereka (seharusnya.)

.

..tapi bolehkah _sekali ini_ saja, ia menikmati Betty? _Betts-_nya? Terimakasih untuk musik yang kini diputar, rasa-rasanya perasaan itu semakin mendesak.

"—_Dick would love to dance with you, anyway. And Don."_

"Kau mengajakku..ber—"

"Iya. Aku mengajakmu untuk berdansa denganmu, Betts."*

Dan wajah itu pucat. Lebih pucat daripada tadi. _Ajakan berdansa—dan mereka sudah punya pasangannya masing-masing._ Ia tahu, meski tiada bukti, bahwa pria di hadapannya ini _curang._ Berselingkuh. Tak ia sangka bahwa ia kini menjadi salah satu korban dari laki-laki ini—_and it feels so good._ Ia tak pernah tahu betapa _nikmat_nya godaan itu—terutama godaan dari _cassanova_ di hadapannya ini.

"M-maaf. A-aku tidak bisa. Aku harus tidur, menyiapkan pakaian untuk Sally.. _well,_ lagipula aku tidak enak dengan Henry."

"Aku mengerti. Semoga kau akan tidur dengan tenang—_Betts._"**

—_konversasi selesai._

_**

* * *

**_31/3/2011; 20:00

FIN.

* * *

**quint: **Yep, _nista._ Saya ngerasa aneeeh gitu. _Awkward interaction, rite?_ Susah soalnya bikin mereka berdua, sumprit. Saya beneran galau pas bikin. WB pulak. Jadilah _oneshot_ nista begini.  
**sext/septim:**  
*_terjemahan dari "I asked you to dance with me".  
**terjemahan dari "You will sleep for good."_ Dan yang terakhir ini memang agak diubah. Maklum, _for good_ itu aslinya berarti selamanya.. dan saya ganti jadi 'dengan tenang' aja. Memangnya Betts mau mati, apa?  
**oktaf:** _Review would be nice, rite?_


End file.
